Two Lives
by Sabor Tooth Tiger
Summary: Two girls are thrown into the Animorphs world. Not sure if it's a 'Technical' romance but there is a pairing of Tobias OC and AxOC. Characters may be OOC. MIGHT BE ABANDOND!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Animorphs. I also don't own Pika. She owns herself.

A/N: I just made-up some info on andilites so…Don't hurt me. If you don't like, don't read. Simple as that.

Two Lives

Summery: Two girls are thrown into the Animorphs world. Not sure if it's a 'Technical' romance but there is a pairing of Tobias/ OC and Ax/OC.

Chapter 1

(My POV)

"Pika! That's my candy!" I yelled to Pika as I ran out of my room. Pika was just about to eat a chocolate bar. The wrapper was off and everything.

"No. It's mine. Yours is over there." Pika replied to me and pointed to a candy bar that sat on the table. She still had a grin on her face.

"Oh." I said and grinned. I took my candy, took off the wrapper and ate it. I forgot about a few stuff every now and then. I know you didn't realize but Pika and I are almost identical twins. We both have dark brown hair and blue eyes. Not to mention we act and think almost the same.

We refer each other as 'Sworn sisters' which is what we would have been if my uncle adopted me. As soon as we finished our candy, we went and read our animorph books that we borrowed from the library.

It was quiet. I was reading one with Ax's point of view. His view was funny. Also I was an alien fan so I like many aliens but my favorite one was Ax. I had a major crush on a story character. Unlike me, Pika's favorite character was Tobias. Elfangor's son. Out of us two, I was the one surprised when we found that out. Or I found it out.

Pika was kind. Her hair was long and had bangs that covered her right eye. Sometimes both. But mine was like an Indian style. I had no bangs and at my forehead, it was shaped like an upside down 'V'. Yes. There were times I would be jealous of Pika because she had almost every boy's attention. She attracted while I repelled. Most boys hated me. Strange thing was, we were jealous of each other.

Anyway, I'm getting off track. As we were reading, Pika suddenly set her book on her lap and looked at me. The sudden movement of her made me put my book down as well.

"Hey, Lilly. Wouldn't it be great if we could see the animorphs for real?" She asked. I grinned and nodded. "Sure it would." I said. Lilly wasn't really my name but I call myself that. Suddenly, a bright light filled the place and we blacked out.

OOOOOOOOOO

(Ax's POV)

I had just done my morning ritual and started my gallop through the forest. You may be asking why I'm in a forest. Well, you may not have guessed but I am a, what humans call, a centaur. Or something similar to that. However it is. Us andilites do not know anything about human mythology. You can guess the rest.

This gallop was like any other gallop. But it turned out to be different. A loud noise came from the bushes. I stopped running and listened for anymore noise but non came. Instead, a thought speak appeared into my mind.

Ugh…What hit me? It sounded feminine. I slowly went over to the bushes and pushed them away. There, I saw the most beautiful female andalite I ever saw. She was slender and in some parts, curvy, as humans put. She had a small nose like part and her fur was a lovely shade of purple. Her tail blade looked as if it had never been used before.

No it was not like infant andalite tail blades. When andilites are born, we are not born with the blade. It is just a furry tail. Over the years, it grows a blade. How do we have protection you may ask? Well, this may be a bit disturbing on human standards but infant andilites are born with mouths and every adult or teenager andilites have pouches like that of a kangaroo. The reason for the mouth on the infants is because in a mother andalite, there is a place in the pouch where the infants get milk. The pouches are located on the bottom of our deer-like stomachs.

She groaned as she tried to stand on her four legs. The two stalks on her head looked herself over and she looked shocked as she gave a mental gasp.

That's when I decided to talk to her. Are you alright fellow andalite? I asked her. She turned her head to me and her eyes widened. My name is Ax. I told her. She stayed quiet and stared as if trying to believe I was real. Finally she spoke. Lilly. 

OOOOOOOOOO

(Pika's POV)

Well, what a day this has been. My cousin and I were just sitting and reading books and all of a sudden, we get sent here…"Where ever here is." I grinned. Usually, if she was here, Lilly would be laughing at that comment. Lilly laughs at the strangest and most ocward moments and sentences that were said or happened.

Hello? Said a thought speech. I looked around frantically, trying to find out who said that. "Hello? Who's there?" I asked. A caw sounded from a tree. I looked up it and saw a red tailed hawk.

"Tobias…" I whispered. Tobias stared at me. I couldn't tell if he was shocked or not. How do you know my name? He demanded. Oh boy, this was going to be a loooooooong explanation.

I look over myself. I was the same as I was when I got zapped here.

Well? Pestered Tobias. I got nervous. He walked around on his branch impatiently. "Well…uhh…you see…" I began but then I stopped again. I didn't know how to explain it. "Where I came from, there are stories about your lives." I said. He started flapping his wings but still on the branch.

You mean to tell me that there are books about us and the yeerks could be reading our lives just like that?! Tobias was furious. I laughed nervously. "Well, not exactly. There are no yeerks where I come from…Which reminds me. Have you seen a girl that looks almost like me? She goes by the name Lilly." I asked Tobias.

He was silent. I decided he was no help so I went to look for her. But I froze in place when Tobias' voise echoed to me. What's your name? What does she look like exactly? He asked.

"My name's Pika." I said and turned to him. I then began to explain to him.

OOOOOOOOOO

(Tobias' POV)

Wow. I never met such an intelligent young girl like her before. Not even Rachel was like her. I am still a bit angry and suspicious when she said that we, my friends and I, were in books but all can be answered when we find this Lilly.

"Got it?" Pika asked me. The info finally registered in my mind and I gave a happy caw. Got it! But what if she looks different in this world than in yours? I asked. Pika thought for a moment before smiling and her face brightened. "Ax!" She yelled.

I nearly fell over. What?! This is no time to joke, Pika! I yelled. She frantically shook her head no. "I wasn't joking. Her favorite character is Ax so maybe if she looks different, maybe she's an andalite." She said. Genius! I called out.

OOOOOOOOOO

Sabor: I hope you like it.

Pika: Yeah. It took a long time for her to write this.

Sabor: I hope that wasn't an insult.

Pika: No, No! It was a complement.

Sabor: Okie. Just so you don't add insult to injury.

Pika: You're injured?

Sabor: Nevermind. I hope you all enjoyed this.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own animorphs. And Pika only owns herself. I own my made-up characters.

A/N: GRR!!!!!! In the last chapter, it got rid of the thought speech things so I hope this is better. 'Cuz Pika and I fixed it.

Two Lives

Chapter 2

(My POV)

This was weird. I'm actually an andalite. Sa-weeeeeeet! But if I'm an andalite, what happened to Pika?

(Hello?) Ax asked. He was staring at me…This is so cool. My favorite character staring right at me! (Hello, Ax! I'm Lilly!) I cheered in my own thought speak. His eyes lit up. (How did you know my name?) He asked me.

I froze and my mind went blank. (Uhhh…Internet?) I asked. Then I grinned in my own andalite way. He slapped his hand to his face. I also could hear him mutter: (Marco always said that the most beautiful girls are air heads.) I growled in anger.

(Hey!) I shouted. He turned to me in shock. (I'm no air head!...most of the time…And what right do you have to call me an air head?! You probably don't even know what it is!) Oh yeah…I was in one of my anger surges.

OOOOOOOOOO

(Tobias' POV)

(So where would Lilly be at this point?) I asked Pika as I rested on her arm. She frowned. "I wouldn't know. I just started to read the books not to long ago so I wouldn't know. She could be anywhere." She groaned. I mentally groaned.

This was going to be a really long day. Suddenly, Pika stops. "How could I forget? She might be wondering around town or the forest…mostly the town…then again, if she's an andalite, she may be in the forest." Pika said.

I just kept quiet and sat on her shoulder. What could I say about someone I didn't know abut besides: (Where ever she is, she's sure hard to find.) I said. Pika nodded in agreement then continued to walk. (Wait.) I said when I got an idea.

She stopped and looked at me. (Let's go to Cassie's barn. I'll gather the others once we're there. Then my friends and I can search for her while you describe what she looks like.) I replied and she grinned. Then she nodded. I guided Pika to the barn and went to find the others. But what I didn't know was that I was about to meet someone new.

OOOOOOOOOO

(Ax's POV)

I walked around, trying to think about what to do. I was bursting in excitement. I wasn't the only andalite on earth anymore. I just have to tell someone. Suddenly I stop and face her. (Want to meet my friends, Lilly?) I ask her. She grinned. (You mean Jake, Cassie, Rachel, Tobias, and Marco? Sure!) She cheered. Wow, she knows more than I imagined.

Soon, I was leading her to Cassie's barn, also making sure she couldn't see the way it was. Hey, she could be a yeerk or not.

OOOOOOOOOO

(Jake's POV)

Tobias sure sounded urgent. He said to meet him at Cassie's barn. So I quickly went to gather the rest of us. You see, we're a group of kids who have the ability to morph into any animal we want. So we are not allowed to give you our last names or where we live because the-"Hurry up Jake!" Marco yelled and ran by. That's when it hit me. "Hey! I was supposed to gather you up!" I yelled and ran after him.

"What? The computers at the mall have an upgrade! So we can play much better versions of our favorite games!" He called. Oh…"Oh, Wait! We have to go to Cassie's barn. Tobias said it was urgent." I called back. That was all he needed to hear for him to make a U-turn and ran right past me to the direction Cassie's barn was.

OOOOOOOOOO

(Pika's POV)

I was hiding behind a bale of hay. All of the animorphs were here except for Ax. He was running late for an odd reason. "Tobias, tell us what this is about, you said it was important." Jake demanded. (You're going to have to wait until Ax gets here.) Tobias said coolly. Speak of the being. Ax walked in. But he was followed by someone I didn't know. An andalite actually. She, I think it's a she, was purple instead of blue.

The others gasped. "Ax, is that really another andalite?" Rachel asked. Before Ax could respond, the other andalite replied in a very familiar cheery voise. (Yup! My name's Lilly. Nice ta' meet ya'.) She exclaimed.

"Lilly!" I couldn't help but blurt out in joy. I had found my cousin. I jumped out so she could see me. She faced me and I could see her smile in her eyes. (Pika!) She yelled back. "Can someone tell me what's going on?!" Marco yelled in confusion and anger.

"Lilly's my cousin!" I shouted. "We were zapped into this world and got separated." I told them. "You mean you were actually on the andalite home world?" Cassie asked innocently and she was confused just as much as the others.

I smacked my forehead. This was going to be a really long day. I began to explain to them about what happened. As I was telling the story, I caught Ax taking glances to Lilly and Tobias and I exchanging looks to each other. Good thing Rachel didn't notice.

Lilly, on the other hand, found her tail blade more interesting than Ax at the moment.

OOOOOOOOOO

(Lilly's POV)

Soooooooooooooooooooooooooo shiny! Now I don't need a knife to cut my food…if I ate actually. I don't have a mouth any more. I read in the book about how andalites ate so I put a hoof on hay. It was true on how they ate. I was disappointed to find andalites couldn't taste anything. (NUUUUUUU I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO EAT OR TASTE CHOCOLATE!) I shouted out and everyone's attention went to me.

I giggled nervously and tried to shrink back.

OOOOOOOOOO

Pika: This took a long time to write because we just made it up as we went along.

Sabor: We had a block. Lol. (Pokes Pika)

Pika: Don't poke me! That won't get rid of our writer's block! Lol.

Sabor: Lol. Well, I hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Animorphs. I only own my made-up characters. And Pika owns herself.

Two Lives

Chapter 3

As the Animorphs and Pika talked, Lilly was in one of her stupid moments so she spun around in circles on one hoof while singing the 'Hokey Pokey' only to fall face flat onto the ground. She then stood up and laughed. Then she saw something shiny.

(Oooooh…Shiny…) She said. Yes, it was her tail blade. Lilly loves shiny things so it caused her to run in circles and get dizzy. She fell down again and got back up.

The animorphs stopped talking when Cassie heard her dad call her. "Oh no. Lilly! My dad's going to see her!" Cassie panicked. They all faced Pika. "What?" Pika asked innocently.

"She's your cousin." Rachel pointed out. "So?" Pika asked curelessly. (A/N: As always…Pika: Hey! A/N: Meep!)

"How do we get her in an empty stall?!" Jake demanded. Pika gave a slight 'Oh…' and began to think. Then she got an idea. She looked at Ax and rubbed her hands and smiled evilly. Ax Noticed.

(Why are you looking at me like that, Pika?) He asked nervously. Pika didn't answer. Instead she tied a rope around Ax's upper torso and shoved him out where Lilly was. Lilly saw. (Hi, Axie!) She cheered. Pika pilled Ax in and Lilly followed.

"Lilly, Into the stall and hurry!" Pika panicked. Lilly had a blank expression but went in anyway and kept quiet. They closed Lilly and Ax into the stall and the two andalites stayed down and quiet and Cassie's father talked to the others.

OOOOO

Pika: (is on the ground) I can't think anymore! I have no more ideas.

A/N: Same here. If you have any ideas, let us know. Thanks for reading this.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Animorphs

I don't own Animorphs.

A/N: Sorry it took us so long to make another chapter.

Chapter 4

Lilly did her best to keep quiet then she felt something jab her butt. **(OUCH!) **She yelled at and saw it was Ax's tail blade. Her eyes watered. Ax saw her eyes and hugged her close to him to keep her quiet and calm.

**(Pika's POV)**

I heard Lilly yell out **(OUCH!)** but bad news was, so did Cassie's father and the animorphs stiffened. "What was that?" Cassie's father asked and looked around.

"ME!!" I yelled out too eagerly. He, as well as everyone else, looked at me. "I uh…Stubbed my toe! Yeah…um…OUCH!" I chirped out a lame excuse and held my foot. The I sniffed it because I smelt something weird.

"Wow. So that's what Lilly meant when she said my feet stank!" I yelled out and waved my had around my nose as I tried to get rid of the smell. Cassie's dad looked at me confused and left muttering "Odd girl."

Then everyone relaxed. Ax and Lilly came out of the stall; I smiled and stuck my chest out proudly like a general. Everyone but Ax knew why I did that.

"I have smarticles!" I called out. Ax looked at Lilly confused. **(Why is she sticking her milk holders like that?)** He asked Lilly quietly. I fell to the ground anime style, my face red as a cherry. Cherry?! Yum…Ahem! Anyway…Lilly's purple furred face was red as well.

**(W-well, it's what strange humans do to show that they're proud of themselves…)** Lilly muttered and twitted with her fingers in embarrassment. How can you describe some stuff to males like Ax? Ax said nothing more.

All the guys looked confused but like me and Lilly, Rachel and Cassie's faces were red. Cassie giggled silently behind her hand. Soon everyone dropped the memory of the incident. Then Lilly and I began to become sugar high like we always do.

"Sugar!!" I yelled out and ran in circles. **(Must run and be weird!) **Lilly yelled and ran around in circles with me…Then we crashed right into each other and fell to the ground. We got up giggling and everyone smiled at us with grins on their faces. Except Ax. His eyes held amusement.

"Why do you guys act like that?" Jake asked us. "'Cause we get on sugar highs." I said. Marco rolled her eyes.

"Great, now we have to deal with crazy and crazier." Marco muttered. Ax glared at him but Lilly giggled and put her fist to where her mouth would have been if she still had one. Marco smiled. "See! Why can't you laugh at my jokes like Lilly!" He commented.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Maybe her brain was knocked loose." She said snidely. Ax glared at her. **(Don't you dare say anything like or about that about Lilly ever again!)** Ax yelled and stood in front of Lilly, his tail in the air, ready to battle.

Lilly and I looked away. We didn't like the sight from back here. Ax's butt was as pleasant as a humans butt. And none were good to see at all. Lilly didn't even like to look. We just faced each other.

**(Ax, this is no time to get a crush.)** Tobias said and swooped down onto Rachel's shoulder. Ax put his tail back down. **(What is a crush?)** He asked. **(A crush is where you really like someone but you're not sure if they feel the same way about you.)** Lilly stated and smiled.

**(I feel smart.)** She said and giggled madly. Then she stood up. **(I really need to run. My hooves are restless.)** Lilly groaned and did a little dance in her spot showing how eager she was to run.

"Can we be animorphs!? I want to fly!" I asked and just realized what I said and giggled madly like Lilly. Then I broke out in song. "I believe I can fly! I believe I got caught by the F.B.I! All I wanted was chicken wings! But they had no burger kings!" I shouted after my song. I giggled and Lilly giggled too.

**(Whoo! Go pizza! Go pizza! Go pizza!) **Lilly yelled and did another little dance. Tobias flew onto my shoulder. **(I'll show Pika around the city and Ax can show Lilly around the forest.)** He suggested. They all agreed. Soon Ax and Lilly were heading to the forest together, tail-in-tail. Then Tobias and I went to the city, him on my shoulder.


End file.
